


2020, Give Me Some Vision! (A DisneyHP Plotbunny Post)

by AubrielleJobani



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Fantasia (1940), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Disney, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plotbunnies, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubrielleJobani/pseuds/AubrielleJobani
Summary: Disney (inspired) Harry Potter plotbunnies, snippets and scenettes that I'm dying to gain inspiration for.  I have over four hundred fics saved on my pc that I've started, obsessed over and then burnt out on before they could see the light of day. Hopefully not a plotbunny forever pasture. :(More tags to be added. T rated for moderate language, nongrapic suggestions of violence. Rating may go up. Relationships will change. Be prepared for anything.
Kudos: 1





	2020, Give Me Some Vision! (A DisneyHP Plotbunny Post)

He hurried through the brush as a man possessed, eyes wide and straining as evening dimmed the forest in shadow.

_Yeah, well good luck with that. You can hardly see in the bloody daytime, but surely, you’ll find your way through the forbidden forest, wandless, in the pitch arse of night._

He cursed himself, fighting to suppress the bubble of elation that seemed to expand with every step he took closer to- well he didn’t quite know. For all he knew he was running godspeed into an Undesirable camp or tearing through the territory of either of the four _known_ Packs who had claimed this area as their own. And let’s not even mention the hordes and hordes of beasts that filled the forests. Doxies or pixies that would swarm him and rip him apart before he could fall to the ground, red caps who’d drag him to their burrows and bludgeon him to death- and what’s to say there isn’t a troll or two lumbering around looking for a quick crunchy snack?

And yet, he kept running. Faster and faster still in a way he hadn’t since he was a boy- a child even! Years before Hogwarts. Back when life’s biggest threat was a petulant blonde brat barely a month older than him, and the thing that terrified him most was his scrawny, pale-faced aunt- furious and chucking a frying pan at his head.

He reveled in that nostalgia, freeing his mind as those feelings returned to him as evenly as breathing. His entire equilibrium shifted to the soft padding just behind his toes, his feet lifted high and touched down again gently, making no sound on the soft, mossy undergrowth. He was swift, nimble, twisting himself around the trees he ran blindly into with only just enough impact to propel him forward again, after the Song.

It had grown louder now, the further he followed. From the school, the Song had barely been a distant drumming, something no more or less irritating than the steady trickle of rainfall behind a window. But here, as he grew closer to what could only be the northern heart of the forbidden forest, the Song was a flurry of sounds- the drumming now a steady support to chimes and whistles and a twittering he’d swear he could place somewhere. The song itself so familiar and yet so novel in the same, his entire being trembled with the emotion swelling inside of him.

The forest around him grew sparser and sparser. The trees grew taller, their limbs stretching even higher above his head. The moss and pine underfoot turned to long grasses that brushed against his knees as he ran. More than half of the sky had turned pitch black during his trek. The other half, an agitated cacophony of blood reds, distressed plums and alarmed oranges. But something more… something just beyond his vision glimmered a startling, iridescent blue. He stopped.

He’d never seen a ward so strange before. Nothing like the chalky ash color of a novice spellcaster, the glittering bubble seemed to shiver and sway with the rustling of the dark violet trees surrounding it. It looked to run as high up and as far out as the trees surrounding it did, and there appeared to be no way of cutting around it- at least not with the Song growing more anxious the longer he stood idle, scowling and fighting to fill his lungs without toppling over. He’d never say he was a master wardsman, but one thing he knew for certain was that the more obvious a ward was, the more dangerous likely to cross. He could be killed the moment he stepped through. He could be shocked unconscious or have his magic stripped of him. Any number of things could happen.

_They won’t._

And most assuredly any creature therein would know of his presence the moment he so much as touched it. In fact, he’d be surprised if they didn’t know he was already so close.

_They don’t._

He ran an irritated hand through his sweat rung hair, tempted to rip out the ebony locks. If only the damned Song would cease long enough for him to bloody well think!

He’d be damned if it didn’t grow louder.

He grit his teeth in aggravation and threw himself at the ward without another thought.

The Song roared in his ears and he fell, dropping to his knees under its weight. He tempted himself to turn back, but something in his chest tightened- for a moment he thought in horror, the Song wouldn’t _let_ him. He stood as quickly as he could and took off again, near sobbing in relief when the wind relieved some of the ache wracking his body. He looked up again through bleary eyes and noticed not far through the trees, a twisted sheath of smoke rising in the direct path of the setting sun.

Fifty paces…

Thirty paces…

Twenty paces left.

The song seemed to quiet some, he could almost make out voices, could hear more natural sounds and what could’ve been actual drums. His eyes watered and he cried out. He could make out a clearing through the trees. A herd of centaur stood with their backs to him.

He didn’t stop.

He barreled through the treeline, pushing through the crowd without hesitance.

Two lone centaur stood before the rest. The first, holding a mighty, swirling, obsidian staff in their hand, reared back ready to strike- the other, kneeling on the ground before the first, hair like golden moonlight spilling over his hidden face.

But he didn’t need to see his face. He’d remembered his name since the first time he’d given it.

“FIRENZE!”

It was only after he screamed out that he realized he hadn’t stopped running. Only a second more that he’d found himself standing between the centaur and the heavy looking staff that had obviously been set break open heads on the forest floor. A few moments passed where the entire congregation seemed frozen in shocked silence.

It took a few moments more until he’d realized-

Silence.

Blessed, peaceful, silence.

He nearly fell apart in relief.

But then the staff reared back once more-

And swung.

**Author's Note:**

> (FantasiaxPocahontas/Harry Potter) 
> 
> All thoughts, comments, and feedback are most graciously appreciated!  
> It's my first time uploading to any platform and a03 got me sweatin' lmao.
> 
> Ciao!  
> Aubri 
> 
> ps: The Forbidden Forest, best lead character 2020? Methinks so.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. The stories within are mine and mine alone. Please do not upload any part of my stories on any other site without my express permission. Please do not claim any part of my stories as your own without my permission.


End file.
